


Akumatized

by 8sylvaninspiration8



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8sylvaninspiration8/pseuds/8sylvaninspiration8
Summary: How does being the slave of Hawkmoth influence one's life?





	Akumatized

I looked around as if I’ve just woken up.

-What am I doing here? – I asked the people nearby, but they didn’t care to answer. I was near the Eiffel tower, sitting on the ground. Two figures stood in front of me and said:

-Pound it!

They were Ladybug and ChatNoir! I couldn’t help, but notice that the crowd kept its certain distance between us, not daring to come any closer. Was there some sort of fight here? I frowned. I couldn’t remember anything. I scanned the mass of people looking for familiar faces, but found none. Who would explain this whole mess to me? As the superheroes left the square something occurred to me:

Am I the one who was akumatized?

Everything seemed to show that the answer was yes. The crowd feared me. The heroes bumped their fists quite close to me. And the most important: I couldn’t remember anything! My last memory was at school at the end of the art lesson.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We put our drawings on the board, so everybody could see them. I went from picture to picture, admiring the works, when the boys came to me.

-Which one is yours Régine?

-That one in the middle.

-Do you mean that lake with the forest? That is your favourite landscape?

-How lame!

-Yeah, how can you paint such a boring thing?

-Not to mention that it looks awful! You call that piece of junk ‘art’? My baby sister could make a better painting!

-Your sister? Oh come on, you’re overestimating Régine! My chipmunk is draws better than her!

And it went on. These kinds of things never got the devil out of me. My problem was a bit more complicated. The boys played there silly games and if they got caught they blamed it on somebody else. Nowadays that person was me. They did the same thing every time:

• Discussed who the next pray will be

• Waited for the adequate opportunity

• And stroke!

They entertained most of the girls with their cruelty. As I’ve never enjoyed their actions, I became their next target. The teachers only noticed that my “behaviour was getting worse” and I was the one to blame for every little incident. As the boys started to harass me again I wanted to go back to my chair, but I walked right into their trap. I stepped into a bowl of glue, which was invisible from the teacher’s seat, but it was quite a view for most of the class. When I finally got my shoe free, I almost fell and I leaned on the desk to catch my balance. A mousetrap snapped on my fingers and I wanted to scream, but I couldn’t. The teacher would only blame me for ruining her lesson. I got my hand out and set the trap down on my table. As I sat down I felt a wave of pain. They put a cactus on my chair! Soon my classmates behind me started to giggle and I finally understood that a paper was on my back. I got it down and read what it said. That was the last drop in the glass. I’ve never been humiliated this much in my life! I rushed out of the room, blushing hard. I could still hear the scornful laughing which made my heart heavy. Why were they so cruel? The teacher shouted after me, but I didn’t care. Not after this! I finally reached the toilet and locked myself in. Anger was burning in my chest. I didn’t shed a single tear. I was furious. I wanted them to taste their own medicine. I wanted revenge…

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stood up and walked away. The crowd separated before me. I enjoyed it first, it felt like I was some kind of celebrity, but by the time I got home, I had enough. Just because I had been a villain for an hour doesn’t mean I want to kill everybody! I felt anger rise again and this scared me. I needed to calm down! All right – I told myself – chill. Things would only be worse if Hawkmoth would get you again. Not that I could do anything against it! When you have negative emotions he would get you no matter what. And if his akuma found you, you would be just a tool, not a person anymore. You wouldn’t have free will or at least that’s what I supposed. I couldn’t remember doing bad things, that hour of my life was gone. What had I done that everybody kept their distance? I needed to know. As soon as I entered the house my mother rushed to me and gave me a big hug.

-I was so worried – she whispered.

-Do not have fears about me. I’m fine – I told her. I wanted to ask so many questions, but as I looked at my parents’ face, I knew I couldn’t. They were too shaken. I wiped my mother’s tears away and smiled at them.

-Don’t cry, everything’s fine. There, there – I tried to calm them.

-We thought we lost you! I hope this never happens again!

-Don’t worry, it won’t. No one has been akumatized twice before! – And I don’t want to be the first one – I thought grimly.

They nodded, trying to believe me. I wanted to find out more about my transformation and actions, but I couldn’t get myself to it. I had to look for people with whom I wasn’t so close. Maybe in school tomorrow I would find out the truth.

The next day as I entered the class every voice died. I walked to my seat and sat down. The silence was unsettling. As I was packing my books the group of boys came to me and apologised. My eyes widened in surprise. I’ve never heard them do such a thing!

-It’s all right, I forgive you. But never ever do such a thing again!

-OK – they answered, fear in their eyes.

I watched as they dragged themselves to their seats. They were afraid of me! But why? What had I done? I wished I could remember. But then again, it was good I didn’t. If it was that bad, then the tales would be enough. I knew I had to find out the truth before the boys realised that there were no memories left.

I planned for days what to do next. This incident changed my whole life and not in a good way. Although I was pleased that nobody harassed me anymore, being feared was not a good feeling. Nobody saw that I haven’t changed. They thought I wasn’t Régine from the past anymore. I was Régine Who Got Akumatized. This whole event was ruining my life! I couldn’t fit in. The crowd didn’t let me in. I wasn’t given a second chance.

There was only one thing I could do: to find out what happened and try to convince them that I haven’t changed. But who would answer my questions? Everybody knew I was akumatized and rushed past me whenever I tried to ask something. Do I know anybody else who got akumatized? I thought it over and shook my head. It was obvious I didn’t. Then who should I ask? Suddenly a good idea came to mind. Would the superheroes answer if I asked them? I hoped they would. The only problem was finding them.

I searched for at least a week, trying to be where heroes were needed the most. Finally I found them, while they were saving a group of children. They were just about to leave when I shouted after them.

-Ladybug, ChatNoir, please wait! I’d like to talk to you in private!

They stopped and looked at me.

-I have a bit more free time. What about you, Chat?

-Same. And of course I would really enjoy spending a little more time with you, My Lady!

Ladybug rolled her eyes and looked at me questioningly.

-What are you so keen about?

-You know I was the last akuma. Would you please tell me what I did?

They exchanged surprised glances.

-Don’t you remember anything? – Ladybug asked.

-How would she, My Lady? Nobody does.

-Really? This never occurred to me. But how is that possible?

He shrugged and they turned to me.

-I have no idea. I only remember being furious and that I wanted revenge.

-Then how do you know you got akumatized?

-I figured it out. Everything seemed to show it. You, the crowd, my parents, my classmates… I want to know what I did!

-Are you sure?

I looked at them, pleading.

-Please tell me! I need to know to understand why is everybody treating me like this.

-If you really want to – ChatNoir put up his hand in the air as a sign of defeat.

My eyes widened and I was filled with curiosity. I waited for them to begin.

-I didn’t know where you came from. I only knew that you threw cactus pines, which I had to avoid. If anyone got hit by one of those, they would change into different kinds of animals. Usually the ones which are feared, but are quite harmless. Spiders, snakes, bats, vultures, cockroaches, and rats flooded the city. A group of boys became cockroaches.

-Not all of them! One became a bat.

I stared at them. Was it really that bad?

-Should we continue? – Ladybug looked at me, concerned.

-Just one more question – I said. – Do YOU hold me responsible for all this?

-What? No. Why would we?

They both seemed to be shocked.

-It’s not your fault that Hawkmoth found you! Why would you think such a thing?

I looked down, a bit ashamed.

-That’s what everybody thinks – I whispered.

-Don’t listen to them. I’m not sure what we could do, but try to ignore them. You know they’re wrong and that’s the most important thing.

I forced a smile.

-Thanks for telling me anyway. You should go. I didn’t intend to hold you up for so long. Have a nice day!

I ran away. They tried to help, but they didn’t know what I was feeling. “Ignore them.” That’s what they said. If only I could! Tears flooded my eyes. I leaned to a wall in an alleyway. 

All right, calm down – I told myself. – You can’t let him get you again…

As I waited a boy rushed past me. I stared after him. Was it Etienne? No, it couldn’t be! He was always with the gang. Then I heard voices. The group of boys turned in the alleyway and stopped as they noticed me. I saw fear in their eyes, which made my heart sank, but I decided to use it for now.

-What have you done?

-We… we didn’t do anything! We just… euch… we’re just running home, you see.

I raised an eyebrow.

-Running home you say? You live in the opposite direction! Besides I don’t call “running home” when you chase somebody.

-We just wanted to apologise!

-Why do you always have to lie? You’ve never apologised to anyone, except when you were threatened! Now go home and leave him or there’ll be consequences!

I scolded at them and tried to put my most evil smile on. They cried out and ran. I grinned after them victoriously. Then I heard shouting and I rushed out to the square. My smile and the victorious feeling faded. My eyes widened as I realised what happened. Etienne. Did they make him that upset? The akuma came to me and I knew I couldn’t escape.

-Where are they? I know you’ve met them! Where did you hide them?

I tried to stay calm. It didn’t work. Staring into the eyes of a villain was awful. When you knew the person who was akumatized, it was even worse. I tried to be brave.

-I’m not sure – I told him. – I sent them away, so they don’t come after you.

He looked a bit pleased, but then all signs of joy vanished.

-You hold me up. But don’t worry, you won’t die because of my illness. But it won’t be a nice smooth one either. You turned me into a bat before! I can’t just forget that fact!

And he was gone. I felt sick already, but I had to warn everybody. Anybody. Just to make sure they were safe. As I was running through the city I noticed someone on the roof. I shouted breathlessly.

-ChatNoir!

He jumped down and looked at me.

-You don’t seem to be well. Aren’t you the girl who asked about her akumatized form a few hours ago?

I nodded.

-That was me. One of my classmates just got akumatized!

-What? Then I should get going!

-Wait! I know who he’s after – I told him all I knew about the boys. – Just be careful. He makes everybody ill.

-Well, that explains some weird things that happened lately. Thank you for the information. Don’t worry, we’ll save your friend.

And he left. I dragged myself home and threw myself on my bed. I did all I could do. There was only hope left for me. I thought about my life since that incident. It was a mess, a horrible mess. I couldn’t let that happen to anybody I knew! My eyes closed. God, I was tired. But how could I comfort Etienne?

When I woke up it was eleven o’clock in the morning. I went to the kitchen, frowning. Shouldn’t I be in school?

-Oh, you’re awake!

-Mum, why didn’t you wake me up? I still have school!

-I know, but you were so exhausted that I wanted you to have a good night’s sleep. You can go to school tomorrow.

I hugged her.

-Thanks Mum!

I danced back to my room and started to do my homework from yesterday. I was glad that I didn’t have to go to school, but then Etienne came to mind. So much for helping him through his first day after he was an akuma! Well, I could still help him the next day, right?

As the day flew by I started to feel bad. I should have been there for him! I decided that I wouldn’t make the same mistake twice. I wouldn’t let anybody else close to me get akumatized! I waited for the next day to come with new strength.

At school I tried to be nice to Etienne. I tried to show him that he was not alone with his problems. I failed. He didn’t take it well. He glared at me and then he avoided me. So I gave up. Why should I try to help when he didn’t want me to help?

While I was going home he stepped in front of me from an alleyway.

-Why are you so nice to me? – he asked.

-Because I know how it feels to be different. Everybody blames you, while you couldn’t have done anything against it.

-You know nothing about it.

-Of course I do.

-No, you don’t!

-Yes, I do! I’ve been akumatized before!

-I know, but it’s different! You remember everything! The others were right. I’m just a joke.

-What? Don’t be upset because you don’t remember.

-Why not? You remembered. I guess everybody does, except me.

I shook my head.

-Don’t worry, nobody does.

-What are you talking about?

-Nobody remembers. I only know because I asked Ladybug and ChatNoir.

-Really?

I nodded.

-They told me that nobody remembered. And I’m sorry that I turned you into a bat!

-It doesn’t matter. At least I wasn’t a cockroach like everybody else! – he flashed a grin at me, then he became serious again. – Can you tell me what I did?

-Do you really want to know it? You know, I regret that I asked about mine…

He looked at me, wondering.

-Do you really regret it? Would it be better if you didn’t know it?

I hesitated.

-You know, if you put it that way, I’m not sure.

-What do you mean?

-Now that I know what I did as a villain, maybe it would have been better if I hadn’t asked about it. But if I hadn’t asked about it, then the curiosity would kill me and I wouldn’t rest until I found out.

I think he understood. He nodded thoughtfully.

-Could you please tell me anyway?

-If you want to… - I took a deep breath. – You threw illnesses around and anybody who got hit became sick.

His eyes widened.

-I… I couldn’t have done that! I hate being ill!

-Don’t worry, I don’t blame you. You were just a tool being used by Hawkmoth.

-No, I wasn’t!

-You have to understand. Every akuma is. Have you ever thought about how they don’t know about their acts? Only despair, anger and fury controls them and of course Hawkmoth.

-You may be right.

I nodded and turned to him.

-I have a big favour to ask. Would you please help me to protect everyone from being akumatized? Would you cheer them up with me and help them through difficult times? I think we should try, because we know how it feels to be an outcast. Would you at least try? – I begged.

I knew I couldn’t do it by myself. I needed him. I closed my eyes and hoped. Holding my breath I waited for his answer which could save or ruin everything… 

Then I heard him talk:

“Of course.”


End file.
